


Domesticity

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly domestic-focused Luck/Dallas oneshots. Coming from a list of prompts for your OTP I found on this site but have unfortunately forgotten the link to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

The moonlight shone down upon them, illuminating the two men sitting on the bench in silver. The moon was at its fullest point, straight above them in the midnight blue sky, and Dallas's breath fogged in the air as he cuddled closer to Luck for warmth.

"Why the hell are we out here again?" He asked, his teeth chattering. It was rather cold outside that night, and even the thick jacket he had on didn't completely protect him from the cold. "It's freezing."

"Did you have a better idea?" Luck asked, turning his head to look at his partner, who clung to his arm while shivering.

"Yeah, someplace inside. With a fire maybe, where we won't freeze to death."

Luck let out a soft mix of a laugh and a huff, looking down at the grass. Frost had already started to appear on the tips of the blades, and Luck scuffed his shoe through a small patch. "It's a full moon, we should enjoy it."

"Those come around every month. Can't we wait for like, spring or something?"

"Maybe next time."

Despite the cold, Dallas managed to smile a bit as he rested his head on Luck's chest, enjoying the comfort he got from him as they sat bathed in moonlight.


	2. Beauty

Dallas had never thought of himself as attractive, no matter how many times he tried to force himself to believe it. The scars were just too dark and unruly, his skin was an odd tone, he hated his hair and his eyes were dark and angry. He didn’t attract any positive attention from people like Luck did. He figured that the outside of him was just as ugly as the inside, and it was something that he’d more or less learned to accept.

However, whenever Luck ran his fingers over Dallas’s skin and pressed his lips to those horrible, jagged scars, or ran his fingers through his hair or said something about how striking his eyes were, he could feel something change inside of him, if only for a moment. Something that told him that maybe he wasn’t as bad as he thought he was.

And, he figured, if Luck could learn to love him, then Dallas sure as hell could learn to love himself.


End file.
